YanYumi
by IkeikeKimochi
Summary: AU. totally not related to main stories. the characters personalities are all oc, welp, 8man is still same though, i think, probably. Aaaaand a stalker. posibly harem.
1. Chapter 1

I used to think that In our life, we should at least encounter some strange things once or twice, or none if the life is short one, though. Like strange food, strange disease, strange people, you know what I'm sayin'.

What I'm saying is that I also have strange thing happened to me.

It was when I forgot to bring the light novel, which I brought to school to read during club activity, back home with me.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Ah..." suddenly I stopped on my track, checking my bag again to search for the light novel that I just bought.

"Its not here. Sigh... must've left it at the desk." I look back at the school, which is already far from where I am standing. I pondered for a bit whether to get it back or just left it there and take it tomorrow.

But I really want to finish treading it today. But I'm too lazy and the school is already far. In the end my wants win over my laziness and I decide to ride the bike to school a bit faster.

It still early, I think. Well, there weren't many people already at this time. At least there still some of the track and field club member left at the field, running. Man, what a hard worker.

Then I parked my bicycle somewhere, not locking it, cuz its a pain in the ass. It'll take just a few minutes to take the book and back here again.

Walking up the stairs, only to hear my footsteps echoing in the hall. Its a little creepy though. Shades of dark crimson with orange hue already colored the sky. Its getting darker, so I took out my phone to light the path.

As I was nearing my destination, I heard a faint sound in my class. I tried to get closer, I heard a girl's voice and gasping sound. I tried not to think that some perverted couple was doing it in school during this time.

Please, I really wished that's not the case. I just want to get my book. Thankfully my seat is near the back entrance of the class. I peek through the already opened door.

My eyes observed from the back of the class until it landed on my seat.

And there, I saw someone sitting at my seat, with her head on the table, with trembled shoulders. I said 'her' because I saw the hair is long enough to reach the waist.

"hah...hah... hn..."

It was the sound I heard just now! The rough breathing still can be heard. And it started becoming more erotic to me.

I couldn't figure out who it was as I only saw her back. But suddenly, she stand up and with her back still facing me, she turned her head. That really give me a shock, but i decided to keep watching.

At last, I saw. As the sunset made the class bright enough for me to figure put who it was.

Long blond hair, her pair of green orbs shine as they look at the sunset.

Then suddenly, it look this way. I felt shiver down my spine. Then a cold voice was directed here.

"Who's there."

Shit! She knows I'm here! Fuck the novel, Hachiman! Save your life! That was what my instinct tells me. I quickly left the place, running as if my life depends on it. Well, I'm pretty sure my life was on the line.

Running and jumping to skip the stairs, and quickly get my bike and pedal it fast. I was really thankful that I didn't lock my bike. Why am I running from her? Was what I thought as I was returning home. I think its because at that time, when she looked my way, I saw that in her eyes its as if a beast just found her prey.

I'm still wondering though. What the hell are you doing there...

Miura Yumiko.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Meanwhile with Yumiko...

She stood there at the door watching Hachiman's back leaving the hall.

Then, as if a doll that has been cut off its string, she fall on her butt.

With a pale face, and trembling lips, and teary eyes. She muttered,

"Ah...ah... He saw it... he saw me ... my life's over..."

Then she look down.

"Hikio...saw it...uuuuu...UUUWWWAAAAHHhhhh!"

Then a cry was heard through out the school.


	2. Chapter 2

My ass is trembling right now...

No, not because of fear, but because my phone is vibrating, inside the pocket at my rear part specifically. As it wasn't stopping, I guess its a call from Komachi then. Also, why the heck did I put my phone there? I think its because I was too scared that I quickly put it there.

I pick up my phone, and slide my finger to answer.

"Yo, Koma-"

[ONII-CHAN!]

Dammit, Komachi. Do you wanna make your onii-chan deaf? I don't even finished my wo-

[Onii-chan! Where are you right now!? Why aren't you home yet!? Are you okay!? Onii-chan! Did you hear me!? ONII-CHAN!]

Even my monologue was interrupted, and you are speaking too fast and loud Komachi.

" Yeah yeah, I'm here, I heard you. To answer your question, I'm at the park right now, I'm late because I forgot to picked up something at the school, now I'm just relaxing at the park, Komachi. So, you don't have to be worried, I'll be back after I finish my drink."

Well, I understand why Komachi's worried though. I'm already about an hour late from the usual time I came back home. If Komachi done that without calling me first , of course I too would be worried.

[Phew~ Really, Onii-chan, you could've called me first ya'know? You're making me worried.]

"Sorry, Komachi. I was just spacing out at the park that I just forgot to call you."

[Anyways, you should hurry back home, Onii-chan. The food will go cold, and I didn't start eating yet.]

"Okay then, heading back home right away, ma'am."

[Hurry up then~ also be careful on your way home, bye~]

I also say goodbye and put my phone in the pocket again, this time inside the bag. I quickly emptied the Maxx coffee that's in my hand and went to the nearest trash bin.

As I was nearing the trash bin, I mimic the character in the anime I like ( he's the one with light blue hair and the style that I was mimicking was phantom shoot or something). His style is a bit weird though. Then I threw the can with exaggerated move, but the can didn't get in as it hit the side of the surface of the trash bin.

Uwaaah, I'm lucky there's only me at the park right now. I think my cheek is getting red. I go pick the can again, and this time dispose it correctly.

Then, I pick up my bag and went to my bicycle to return home. It must've been my imagination but I had a feeling someone was watching me. I turned to look around just in case, but there was no one there. Whelp, maybe I'm too tired today, better head back home fast. Komachi's waiting for me, so every second count.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

* * *

WELL, WELL, WELL. NOTHIN TO SAY MUCH HERE.

JUST WANNA SAY NEXT CHAP IS YANYUMI'S POV.


	3. Chapter 3

FINALLY... YANYUMI POV... I STILL DONT KNOW HOW TO MAKE HER A YANDERE. ALSO SHES NOT REALLY A FIRST RATE YANDERE LIKE YUNO GASAI, MAYBE I WILL MAKE HER ABOUT 1/10 OF YUNO GASAI.

PS. I DONT KNOW IF THIS CHAPTER SHOWS THAT SHE IS A YANDERE OR NOT. FOR ME , IN THIS CHAPTER SHE JUST LOOK LIKE AN ORDINARY STALKER.

(YanYumi's POV)

Ahhh...My life's ruined. Over. Its already game over for me. But life's not a game. It cant be restart at the save point just like in a game.

Maybe I should kill myself? Yeah. No, wait, I should kill him first then I killed myself. NOOoo! Yumiko, you cant do that to him! Its okay if its anyone else but not him! Yeah, not the one you love.

Not Hikio.

Ahhn, even thinking about him almost makes me touch myself. But, I have to control myself.

He didn't like changes. More so, he hate getting attention to himself. Even though I love him so much. I cant even confess my love to him. My heated feeling of love for him had to be supressed. If someone at the top of the social position like me confess to him, then all the student in school will go crazy and then all the attention will come to him.

I want to avoid that. I don't want to give him troubles. Even though he labelled himself a loner, he still have friends. A few friends. But all of them are just some woman. Why must all of his friends are girls? Ah, Totsuka and some fat guy are boys. But I still need to be aware of Totsuka.

But others are just bitches that was fawning over him. There's that Yukinoshita bitch. There's also that foxy bitch, Iroha. And then, Yui also that Sakisaki or something. At least , they didn't make a move on him yet. If they are, then I will use my all to prevent that from happening.

If I cant get him, no one can.

That's why I act like I don't care about him nor resent him. That way, in his eyes, I'm just a girl who don't care about him and didn't do anything to make him hate me.

But I really want him to notice my feeling, I really want to hold him, I really want him to love me. I love him I love him I love him I love him I love him I love him I love him I love him I love him I love him I love him I love him I love him I love him I love him I love him I love him I love him I love him I love him love love love love love love love him, soooooooooo~ much!

Ahhnn~ Hikio~

But he saw me, I wonder what he feel...

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

(Earlier before Hachiman came to pick up his novel)

Yay~ now's the time for the usual 'filling up the HikioMeter'!

About this time, Hikio already went back home after the club activities. Today also, those bitches in his club fortunately didn't make a move on him. He was just reading some literature book while sitting at his seat. Kyaah~ he looked cool as usual when he's reading.

Its already late and I purposely wait until there was no one at the class. While walking into the empty class, I quickly walk to his seat. I already checked the surrounding and confirmed that there was no one else around.

Finally, I took a seat. He always pretending to be asleep or actually asleep, so the table has most of his scent. Then, I put my arm on the table and lay my head on my arm, then took a deep breath to smell his scent.

Aaah...Hikio~

Its still not enough. Not enough. Then , I took more of his scent. The places where right below my stomach feels itchy inside. I took in more of his scent. Remembering how his smells.

Then slowly, I started touching myself. My breathing went rough. I'm too aroused right now. If I didn't do this daily, then I might attack Hikio, as I cant hold back myself.

"Hah...hah...hnn...Hikio...Hikio...hah..."

Ahh, I have a bad feeling about this. I must keep my voice down or somebody'll hear. But my hands started moving roughly. I, I, I don't care anymore.

"Hah...ah...hn..Hikio..hn!"

Ahnnn~ finally, I came. But..

"More... not... enough..." I said in between my breath. Even though, the floor under the chair is already dripping wet.

After I started again, before I reach climax, I sensed that someone was near. I quickly stood up. Shit! Who is it! Don't tell me someone saw! Then I look towards the door, which is slightly opened. Why didn't I close it! There was someone there, looking at me!

"Who's there."

I'm really angry right now. But its also my fault. As I look at the person that was watching me, he suddenly ran. I quickly went to the door to catch him but he's too fast! But I stop right after I got out of the classroom as I saw who it was.

I caught a glimpse of his face. At that instant, my feet stopped, and I was trembling. Then, I fell on the spot.

No, no, no, no, no, no! It couldn't be him! Please don't be him! No... please... ple...ase...

"Ahh...ah...he saw it... He saw me... My life's over..."

Uuu...uugh... please...not-

"Hikio...saw it...uuuuu...UUUWWWAAAAHHhhhh!"

Then I kept on crying my eyes out for several minute. Then I remembered. At this time, he would go to the nearest park and have a drink. Yeah... I should go there too... its almost my routine to follow him until there... I know he wouldn't hate me... he's a kind guy... yeah... lets follow him as usual... and fix this up later on. I think he don't know what I did at his seat. That's why, get yourself a grip Yumiko! There's a chance that he really didn't notice what I was doing, although low. Now, lets go. By the way, I didn't forget to clean up the mess as always.

.

.

.

.

As I arrived at the park, I saw him sitting at the bench. After a while, he picked up his phone when suddenly, a scream came out from his phone. Even I, who is positioned f a little far from him can heard the scream. Then, he rub his ear with his hand. Are you okay, Hikio? It must've hurt right? Poor him.

I got the urge to go by his side and take care of him, but I suppressed it. I think that voice was, his sister, Komachi. Komachi-chan is the only girl I don't get jealous of. Of course, its because she's Hikio's sister and Hikio's a big sis-con.

Then, he quickly gulped down the coffee and went to the trash bin. I wish that he just left the can there so I can take it home, but Hikio is a man with manners, of course he went and disposed of it.

Then, he make a weird basketball shooting style, but the can didn't get in. Awww~! He's blushing! Cute! Now, he went and pick up the can, threw it normally, and head to his bike, and went home.

I look at his back when suddenly he turn around, like searching for something. Then he shrugged and continue pedalling his bike back home.

After I watch him head back home, the depressing feeling came back to me as I remembered the thing that happened earlier. But, he didn't look troubled or make a face of disgust when I watch him. He must've tried to forget it.

Well, it certainly embarrassing to get caught like that, but I wont stop loving him!

Ufufu... I love you sooo~ much , Hikigaya Hachiman.

* * *

WHELP, THIS CHAPTER IS A BIT LONGER. BUT WE ALL LOVE LONG THING RIGHT? LONG ICE CREAM, LONG SAUSAGE, LONG D***.

BTW, THERE MUST BE MANY ERROR IN MY FIC BUT BEAR WITH IT, BITCH.


	4. Chapter 4

IM BACK BITCHES. I POST THE COVER PIC FOR THIS FIC THAT I DREW MYSELF( EVEN THOUGH 8MAN LOOKED AWKWARD IN IT).

THIS CHAPTER IS A LITTLE BIT CONFUSING, FOR ME AT LEAST. WELL, NO YANYUMI IN THIS CHAP. JUST A FREAKING VIRGIN LONER 8MAN.

* * *

"Where am I?"

I look around to see that I was at the school. Other students were also there. Some are chatting at the hallway, some are going to their respective class. Then, I also start walking to my class. Suddenly I heard someone called me...

"Hikigaya Hachiman."

I turned back to see that Miura Yumiko was standing there. The other students were also no longer around me. The bright morning light that was supposed to be there had been replaced by the dark night and the path was shone by the moonlight. Then , she walk slowly towards me, swaying her body left and right like a zombie.

My body froze. Cold sweat started running on my back. Shiit! I gotta move! Just as I blink, she was no longer in front of me. If she's not in front of me, then, just like a horror movie cliché, I turned back and saw her behind me. The end.

I woke up. Just like that, the dream end. She didn't kill me. But she scared the shit out of me when she appeared behind me. Maybe that's why I woke up. Then, just at the right time, the digital clock begin to ring.

Usually, I would sleep for 15 more minutes then Komachi would wake me up. But right now, I'm already wide awake and didn't feel sleepy anymore. Meh, doesn't hurt get ready early once in a while. Oh, this is a nice chance. I should go to school early and use the remaining time to finish the novel I left.

I set myself up and after that went down to see that the food was already on the table and Komachi was washing her hands at the sink.

"Ara, Onii-chan? Very rare for you to wake up at this time."

"Nah, yesterday I slept as soon as I finished I dinner. Also, left my novel at the school, so I want to finish reading it before class start."

Komachi and I sit down and say "Itadakimasu~" then start eating. Komachi then continue.

"Fumu, then, we can go to school together, right? Its been so long that we went to school together~."

" Now that you mention it, its been a while. Yeah, lets go to school together then, Komachi."

"Yay~! Going to school with Onii-chan~"

Then we continued eating while having a little chat. Most of it Komachi though, I just give a short response while hearing her talk. Then we went to school and part midways as our school was in different direction from each other.

.

.

.

.

.

.

By the time , I got to class I saw that nobody was there, but there is some school bags on the table. Maybe someone from the sports club. Sucks for them to get morning practice. I walk to my seat, then sat down. As I checked to see if the novel was inside the desk, I noticed some odd smell. I took some sniff from where I sat. It really is an odd smell. Cant really describe it. Do I smell like this? Its smell a bit arousing?( A: honestly, i dont even know how female c*m smells like, so I'll just spout some bullshit)

Suddenly, I remembered yesterday event. My god, Hachiman. How can you forget that!? I tried to think that there was no way that Miura was doing THAT at my seat. I stopped taking a sniff. Took a deep breath, then calmed myself down. OK, first lets think. When I saw her yesterday, she was gasping and breathing hard. Here's the possibility:

1\. Before that she was practising Tennis or something, then she went to class and just sat somewhere to rest and that happened to be my seat.

2\. If. Just IF she was doing THAT, maybe she mistook the seat.

Yeah! Maybe its one of the two! Id like to think that it was the earlier possibility, but that doesn't explain the moaning sound I heard yesterday. It sounds erotic so of course I remembered. If its the later, then I made a grave mistake. Of course its a grave mistake! If I saw her doing that, she must be so embarrased that she woukd kill me and then kill herself. She would probably tried to shut me up, but I doubt that she saw me yesterday cuz I'm confident I ran away fast enough. And the hallway is dark so its hard to recognised someone anyway.

Really, it was like a stalker. In some light novel I've read, there is a stalker character that done something like this to the MC. But then when the MC got together with other girl than the stalker, he was killed by her at the end. What do you call it, Yandare? Yareyare? Whatever then. It just means that I'm afraid something like that would happen to the guy Miura liked. A stalker huh.

Well, the best option right now would be pretending that it never happened. That way you can make it out of the problem. Without me noticing, people started pouring into the class. I look at the watch and noticed that its almost time for homeroom. I was thinking for too long that I don't have enough time to read the novel. Then, I heard a floaty and elongate style speech.

"Yahalo~ Hikki~. Its raaare for you get here eaaarly in the moornii~ing?" *yaawn~*

"Yo, Yuigahama. As sleepy as always it seems. Just forgot to finish something yesterday, so I tried to finish it today."

"He~h. Must be some no~vel again, rii~ight? Well, talk to ya laaater~." I just nod in response to her.

She yawned again as she walk to her seat. Then she put her arms and head on the table, and sleep just like that. Her big boobs hang themselves as she put herself in sleep position like that.

Yuigahama Yui. She's one of the few friends that I had. I met her before when I save her dog. This girl, she freaking fell asleep when she took out her dog for a walk. Then the reins slipped off of her hand and that's when her dog ran across the street. Even when she was apologizing to me she was sleepy, yawning and all that. It was so irritating that it made me think twice to forgive this girl or not. But at that time, I felt like that she truly feels sorry so I forgive her.

Then, my sight landed at the door. There my gaze met hers. Blonde hair with twin drill. A pair of olive green colored eyes glaring at me. She narrowed her eyes at me, and walk to her seat just like that. Then, a sweat ran on my cheek. If I could see myself right now, I think I might be as white as a sheet. At that time, it felt like she sent a hidden message at me.I think the message that she wants to conveyed was ' I'll be watching you'.

No way. It cant be that she knew? No, there is a possibility, although low, that she somehow recognise me yesterday, even though its dark at the hallway. Dammit, just when I thought that she wouldn't know.

The Fire Queen, Miura yumiko. What would she do to me, I wonder.

* * *

SO, UH, AS ALWAYS, THERE MUST BE MANY ERROR SOMEWHERE IN THE FIC, BUT BEAR WITH IT.

I COULDNT REALLY GET THE IDEA ON HOW MIURA FELL IN LOVE WITH 8MAN. IF THERES SOME SUGGESTION THEN FEEL FREE TO COMMENT.

PS. I REALLY DONT REGRET MAKING YUI'S CHARACTER LIKE THAT. EVEN THOUGH ITS A PAIN TO TYPE THE SPEECH SHE USED. ALSO, I GOT A HEADACHE WHEN I READ THIS CHAPTER AGAIN, IT FEELS LIKE A DRUNK WRITING.


	5. Chapter 5

Finally, its lunch time.

From the morning till now, I didn't even pay any attention to the class. Why? Its because I kept thinking about what sort of thing will Miura do to me to keep my mouth shut. Even though I want to say that I'll keep the secret till the day I die, I doubt she would just believe me like that and will resort to doing something bad for me. She was also kept sending glances at me during classes.

How do I know that she keep sending glances? Its because I too earlier look at her for a brief moment, only to met her gaze. But then she turn away as soon as our eyes met.

While I was thinking that, someone call out to me.

" Yo~ , Hikitani-kun~"

"Ugh.."

I unconsciously let out a groan as I look at him as if looking at a trash.

Blond hair, handsome face, taller than me by few cm, unbuttoned clothe around the chest area, and making a cool-like pose while talking to me. An ikemen.

"Hayama... what do you want?" I said with as much annoyance as I could in my tone.

"Ah! So cold, Hikitani-kun! I just want to invite you to lunch."

"Sigh~" I release a deep sigh as I remembered the day that I met him.

After the event concerning to Yuigahama's dog, I was sent to hospital for around a week, so I couldn't go to the school on the first day. After I went to school, I missed the chance to know everybody in the class. Then lunch time came, and as I didn't know anybody, I was about to go to the canteen alone, but was stopped by him. Hayama Hayato. The most handsome boy in the school.

At first when I look at him, of course I thought he was just a normal guy with weird style. Then he invite me to go and eat lunch with him. We chatted a little and came a random question from me.

"So, Hayama, what's your favourite food?"

"For me its, BANANA." He said while looking at my crotch area.

"What are you looking at when you said that!?" I unintentionally retorted.

After that, he keep bothering me with homo shit that I really don't want to get involved with. I found out that the boys cant really handle him, while his personality didn't even bother the girls as they still look at him with heart in their eyes. Even though he's a trash, he's still an ikemen.

"So, Hikitani-kun. What do you say? The canteen or the rooftop? For me, Id prefer it if we eat where there is no other people."

"Id prefer if you disappear, trashyyama." This guy really doesn't stop, huh.

"Ara, Hikitani-kun. Its a joke, I already invite Totsuka, Yuigahama and Ebina. They're waiting, so lets go Hikitani-kun."

"If there's Totsuka, then of course I'll go."

"Ahh~ the difference in treatment between Totsuka and I is really different. But I don't hate the cold treatment from you, Hikitani-kun."

I ignored his comment and met up with the group. Although, thanks to him, I calmed down a little from the fear of Miura Yumiko. But somehow when I took a look at her, she was smiling. Others who saw it blushed and look at her with a warm smile, even I'm not an exception.

.

.

.

.

.

* * *

AS ALWAYS, THIS CHAPTER ALSO, HAS MANY GRAMMAR MISTAKE. ALSO, SINCE IM GOING TO ENTER COLLEGE IN ABOUT 2 WEEKS FROM NOW, I MIGHT NOT CONTINUE THIS FIC. MAYBE SOMEONE ELSE COULD CONTINUE, I DONT REALLY CARE. BUT I'LL TRY TO UPDATE AS MANY AS I CAN.


	6. Chapter 6

(YanYumi's POV)

I couldn't really get any sleep last night due to the stuff that happened yesterday. I kept thinking about what would Hikio think of me? Will he feel disgust at me? Will he hate me? And it goes on and on that I barely get any sleep. So, I really, really feel sleepy right now.

I yawned as I go to class while thinking about Hikio. Then, as I got into the class, I saw that Hikio was looking this way. Is he really looking this way? But there's no one beside me here, right? No way! He's looking at me!? Kyaa~! I feel so happy! But I didn't let it show on my face. Is he really looking at me? I tried to confirm it by narrowing my eyes since my vision is pretty bad right now because of the lack of sleep. Then, I saw that he really look at me but he seemed pale, I wonder why?

I felt embarrassed now that I know he was looking at me, so I turned my face away to hide my blushing cheeks and quickly went to my seat. I tried very hard to keep myself from squealing in delight. Ahh~ I feel like today's going to be a great day somehow.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Uhehehe~ I cant stop smiling that my cheek starting to hurt! Today, as always, I would look at Hikio once in a while during class (of course I've done it without getting caught by anyone). I actually wants to stare at him all day, but there would be rumours going around that I like him or something, and that will make all the attention gather around him, so I restrain myself from doing it. And if I don't focus during class my grade would fall and Hikio's impression on me would drop.

The reason to why I'm smiling like an idiot right now is because somehow today, when I took a few glance at him, he also look at me so sometimes our gaze met. But I quickly look away from him. Its doesn't look weird to him right? I'm so happy that he also look at me. Maybe he realise that I like him!? Nah, its impossible. Hikio's a little dense.

But I feel uneasy somehow. I still need to clear the matter of yesterday with Hikio. I don't want him to misunderstand something. I don't want him to hate me. If he hate me then, I don't know what would I do. If he hate me, I don't even think that I could live anymore.

I don't want him to hate me.

Alright! Today, I'll talk to him! I'll tell him that yesterday's just a misunderstanding. But I never talk to him! What should I do? How should I do it? Can I keep myself from blushing? Can I hold myself from pouncing onto him? I doubt that I can restrain my love for him if I talk to him...

Imagine, talking to him just the two of us, within an arm reach...Hah...hah... then he would hug me and whisper sweet nothing directly to my ears ... hah.. hah... then he would kis- HAH! Almost drown myself in my fantasy there! Fortunately no one was eating with me today. I told Yui that I'll be eating in class today so I'm eating alone right now.

Again. Today, I'll tell him!

.

.

.

.

.

.

(After class~)

Yosh~! There he is! You can do it, Yumiko! Fighting~!

I followed behind him, and when I notice that there's less student around us , I call out to him.

"H-Hikio!" Ah crap! Stuttering the first time talking to him! You're a failure, Yumiko!

I manage to notice that he jerk his shoulder for a moment. Then he turned around, creaking like a robot. His face a little pale and the corner of his mouth is twitching. D-did he hates the way I call him? Ah, that must be it.

"I-Im sorry. Did y-you hate the way I c-call you?"

"Eh? No no no! Y-you can call me anything , Miura-san!"

"T-Then, I'll call you that then" WAI~! Thank god he didn't hate it! I cant help but smile. Even my face feels really warm right now.

"So, w-what business do yo-you have with me, Miura-san?" his eyes swim around and for the nth time today, he really seemed pale. Are you alright Hikio? Am I bothering him right now? I'm worried.

"Um, before I say it, are you okay? You look really pale right now. Want me to help you to the infirmary? Or you should tell sensei that you couldn't go to the club today and head home to rest."

"Ah. I-Its nothing! Really! I'm okay!" he wave his hands in front of him and shake his head sideways vigorously.

"Okay then." Even though he said that, he really look like a sick person. Alright. I need to tell him right now before he gets any wrong idea.

"I want to talk to you about yesterday."

"Eh? W-W-W-What d-d-do you m-mean b-b-b-by that, M-M-Miura-san?" now he's sweating bullets and the colors on his face all gone. His eyes didn't even bother to focus on me anymore. It seems that he's playing dumb.

"I-I know you saw me yesterday doing... something in the cl-"

"IAMSORRYMIURA-SANBUTIDONTKNOWWHATYOURTALKINGABOUTSOBYE!"

"Ah..."

After he said some words I don't understand, he dash away and left me behind.

"Uuu.."

He look like he was bothered about something. Maybe today he really not feeling well. I'll try next time. Then I went home feeling down. But! I get to talk to him today! As I thought, it feels different than just looking at him from afar. Talking to him from up-close feels nice. And I could somehow hold myself from attacking him!

Anyway, I really need to clear the misunderstanding, and while I'm at it, convey my feelings to him.

.

.

.

.

.

* * *

HAH~ AS ALWAYS, MANY GRAMMAR MISTAKES. AGAIN, I FAILED TO MAKE HER YANDERE-LIKE IN THIS CHAPTER. THIS CHAPTER MADE IT LOOK LIKE MIURA'S JUST AN ORDINARY LOVESTRUCK GIRL. I THINK I'LL MAKE HER A BIT STALKER-LIKE NEXT TIME. ALSO, I DONT KNOW ABOUT YOU GUYS, BUT THIS CHAPTER IS CONFUSING, EVEN FOR ME (LOL).


	7. Chapter 7

NOTHING TO SAY HERE~

* * *

.

.

.

.

.

Sigh~ My heart almost popped out when Miura turned serious all of sudden. Of course I already knew that she wanted to talk to me about that sooner or later, and I was prepared for that. But it still scared the shit out of me when her aura change all of sudden.

I think that she'll get that what I mean is I will act like I saw nothing yesterday. She really feels even more intimidating when you're talking to her. As expected of the Fire Queen. But she does look like she was genuinely worried about me when she asked me if I was okay. A little cute too.

When she ask me that if I wanted to go to the infirmary with upturned eyes and blushing face, I almost lost myself there. Again, too cute.

I thought she was supposed to hate me, since I saw her yesterday. Meh, lets just get over with the club for today and head back straight home.

(The next day)

"Ah, Hikio!" when I heard that voice, it really send shiver down my spine.

Shit! What now!? Lets think first Hachiman. Maybe, she's still not satisfied that I'll just kept quite. Maybe she wants something as compensation from me. First option is talk to her, the other is ignore her. Can you really ignore her? The fire queen? But can you really talk to her? Weren't you scared shitless yesterday and ran away (lol)? You still want to talk to her (lol)?

Yep. I've decided.

"Wait!"

Naturally, I ran.

(Next day)

"Hikio!"

Run.

(Next next day)

"Hiki-"

Run.

(More next day)

"Hi-"

Run.

(sigh~, next day)

Damn, woman! You are really persistent!

That Miura. She's been trying to talk to me every time she saw me. Still, she only call me out when there's no people around. As expected of her, since she's popular, I doubt she'd want people to see her talking to creep like me.

So now its lunch time. I managed to shake off Hayama and group and went to my special spot. I went out as soon as the bell ring and ran here. Fortunately, today I brought the bento Komachi made with me.

Hah~ peace. Finally.

"Aha! Found you, Hikio!"

And just when I thought that! What do you want, Miura!?

"You. You keep running away every time I call you..."

"Aha, ha ha... what do you mean, M-Miura-san? I-I didn't realised that the one you wanted to speak to was m-me."

Shit! As I thought! Of course she'd be mad if I ignore her! But noo~ I just have to choose to ignore her. I cant really see her face right now as her bangs was covering it. I-Is she angry? Her shoulders look like its trembling right now. Maybe just my imagination.

"..."

"W-Well, I-I'm so, sorry Miura-san, but I didn't meant t-to ignore you"

"..."

"...I thought t-that you wanted me to k-keep quite about 'that'... so"

"..."

Umm, how do I say it? Silent is sometimes a frightening thing. Please, Miura, say something. Anything! Scold me! Threaten me! Just, don't stay silent! I-I'm really scared right now!

"Sob..."

Sob? Aree? Huh?

"Hic..."

Hic? Huh?

"Huh? M-Miura-... san?

"Uuu... d-do you ha-hate me?... hic... yo-you keep ignoring m-me... as I thought... you h-hate me... sob... right?"

"Huh?" Again, I let out a stupid sound.

Wait wait wait! Miura-san, what do you mean by that! Cr-crap! She's crying, Hachiman! Even when she's crying, she still look straight at me. Th-that blushing and crying face somehow look beautiful... stop! Lets fix the current situation first.

"Miura-san, w-what do you mean by hating you? Y-you've done nothing to me to make me hate you though?"

"...didn't you hate me for doing something at your table?"

"Wh-what did you do at my table, Miura-san?"

Uwaaahh! You idiot! You already knew but you still make a girl like her say it!? I am really a scum.. she definitely say ' you seriously want a maiden like me to say it!?' and hit me...

"...masturbate"

She said it! She freaking said it!

"I'm sorry for making you say it!" I quickly did a 90 degree bow.

"...didn't you hate it? You must feel disgusted right now right... someone doing that kind of thing to your belongings."

"No no! You must've mistaken my table for someone else right? So I'm not really all that mad at you, in fact I don't mind at all! I don't feel disgusted at all! That's why Miura-san, please somehow believe me that I will keep it as a secret and I'll act like I saw nothing!"

"...umm"

Huh? Why do you look confused right now? I get the feeling that we're not on the same page... although her eyes are still red but she stopped crying.

"Hai, Miura-san... ?"

"I think that there's a slight... misunderstanding..."

As expected. But what did she mean then? I was going to ask first but she beat me to it.

"umm... can I ask you first? Why did you ignore me?"

"Eh, can I really be honest right now?"

"Y-yes, please."

Can I really say it? 'Im kinda scared of you so that's why I ran away, but I don't think that you'd cry from my action, sorry~ tehee, pero~ ' I believe that I cant guarantee Miura wont hit me.

"I thought that it was the best to do so, ah but I don't hate you or anything..."

"Okay then."

She heave a sigh. Huh? Why does she seemed relief?

"Then, what do you mean by mistaken your table?"

"Huh? W-well at that time it was already dark, so I thought you've mistaken my table for somebody else... I mean, you only did that to someone you like right? There's no way that you like me... or so I thought?"

My eyes keep swimming around when I tried to explain it but when I look at her again, her face was colored deep red. She keep fidgeting for a while and look back at me. Somehow I could see determination in her eyes.

"I did not mistaken it. I pick the right one."

"Eh... ah you must've not know that that's my table right?"

Am I mishearing things? She huffed and her blush intensified.

"No! Didn't you heard me. I pick the right one. Of course I knew that's yours!"

Huh? T-then...

"Huh? T-hen... yo-you mean..."

Ah... no way... I mean, how? Did I do some rom-come protagonist-like action to her? She took a deep breath, and since I was taller than her, she look at me with upturned, watery eyes, with a deeper blush on her face. Sh-shit! That blush was infectious! I could feel my face getting warmer!

"I love you! Hikio!"

Ah... as I expected, it come to this huh~

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

* * *

MEH, DECIDE TO ESCALATE THINGS A LITTLE QUICK. THOUGH I THINK IT WAS A LITTLE TOO QUICK. MIURA DONT BE YANDERE IN THIS CHAPTER. BUT MAYBE NEXT CHAPTER THOUGH, I'LL MAKE HER MORE YANDERE-LIKE.

PS. IN A WEEK I'LL BE GOING TO COLLEGE, SO I DOUBT I WILL CONTINUE THIS FANFIC AS I MUST GIVE 100000% IN MY STUDY.


	8. Chapter 8

Im back! For soooooooo long I abandoned this fic, now I decide to continue it! Its my semester break and its just a short break, so I'll continue as much as I can. Enjoy

* * *

.

.

.

"I love you!"

"Huh?"

I let out a dumb sound.

"I-I love you!"

"No no no, I heard you just fine."

Yeah, I heard her just fine. I understand. Completely understand.

"So, what do you mean by moon (tsuki) ?"

"Eh?"

"Eh?"

W-why is she making a confused expression? Isn't that's what she said? Moon (tsuki)? That's why I'm confused. What's with moon and this current situation?

"Well you said moon just now right?"

"What? No! By tsuki I mean as in love (ai) ! as in attracted to you as opposite sex! as in want to f*** you!"

W-w-what is this girl saying?! Fortunately this is a deserted place! Someone could heard it if she speak loudly! Wait that's not important right now you idiot!

"HUHH?!"

Did I really hear it right this time?! S-she likes me?! S-she want to f- I mean have sex with me?! Wha- that's not it, no no no. My brain isn't functioning very well right now. I need to calm down and digest the information slowly. I took a deep breath and glance at Miura. She was fidgeting and still looking at me with a flushed face and upturned eyes.

Doki! Crap! That was cute! In fact, too cute! If she was acting, then she must be a top grade actor. But its hard to think that this was an act. Even so, its also hard to believe this kind of thing is happening to me right now! I mean, the Miura Yumiko, one of the top (or maybe the number one) beautiful girl says that she likes me! I'm not being prank am I? Is there a camera somewhere? My eyes darts around searching for the maybe nonexistence camera.

"What are you looking for?"

Ah, it seem she notice me.

"Ah-Ahahaha, sorry. I was just searching for camera."

"Huh?" Miura just raised an eyebrow in confusion.

"Ah! Nothing! Its nothing!"

"... Somehow I feel that you don't believe me."

Then she said "fine" and move closer to me. I step back cautiously. But she move closer and I also step away until my back hit the wall. Wa-wait! You're too close, Miura-san! Right now, Miura are so close she practically leaned her chest on mine! I-I can feel her soft, big breast dammit! I always thought that her chest were somehow normal but now I somehow confirmed that its big!

"O-Oi! What are you doing, Miura!"

"Since you somehow didn't believe it, I'd like to prove it by action."

Action? Ah shit. She's so close right now. She smells really good. And since she's shorter than me, she's looking at me with an upturned eyes. Her blushing face is really cute. Crap! My mind is really fuzzy right now. With her being this close I cant think straight. How can I when I can still feel her chest! Damn you, teenage hormones!

"Hikio..."

She says my name lustfully and her breathing was raspy. I might lost my reasoning here. By kissing her, it means that I accepted her confession. And I feel like if I want it, she will gladly take my virginity away. But then, I look her directly into her eyes. I could feel her determination and her feelings, they're real. They're genuine. I quickly snap out of the confusion and place my hands on her shoulder, pushing her away from me.

"Eh?"

"Miura!"

"H-Hikio?"

"I understand. I believe that your feelings for me are real..." when I said that, she shows a bright expression. But I'm not finished.

"Then!"

"But I cant accept your confession."

"Wha..."

Her expression then turned grim. Then her eyes begin to tear up. Kuh! Even though I have felt the pain of being rejected, rejecting people also hurt. This is what Hayama means when he said rejecting confession was hard.

"W-wait, that's because I barely know you, Miura-san. That goes for you too. You don't know me very well."

"B-but, I do know a lot about you though?" great! I stopped her from crying! But...

"Huh? What do you mean?"

After I ask her, she starts talking all she the things she know about me. My height, my score, my address, shirt size, favourite novels, shoe size, favourite games, she even knew that I don't like tomatoes! I stopped her because it seems that she wont be stopping any sooner.

"Okay, please stop. We'll deal with how you know so much about me later. But, my point is we're not very close, Miura. That's why, I cant accept your confession. I know your feelings are real, but its still hard for me to take in. I mean, this is the first time someone liking me."

"You mean?"

"Lets at least start by being friends first."

I said with a bitter smile. Yeah, lets give her a chance. After all, how the quotes goes again? Ah, people deserves second chance. I don't know what she saw in me that makes her fall for me. But maybe, I too, can find my genuine thing with her. Then, I noticed that I'm still holding her shoulders, so I quickly removed it.

"Ah! Sorry for pushi-"

I didn't get to finish my words as I feel the squishy breast being pressed on my chest. I can feel my face getting warmer again.

"E-Ehh?! Miura-san! Why are you hugging me?!"

"Thank you, Hikio! For giving me a chance!"

"Okay okay! Please just let go of me first. Someone might see us!"

"Ah- sorry~. Its just that I'm so happy! Hehe~. So let me stay like this for a while."

She keep burying her face on my chest, but I can see her ears are red. Then, she look up to me with a bright red face and give me the brightest smile I've ever see in my life. Probably the cutest too. Her smile were infectious as I can also feel the corner of my mouth rising and my face flaring up. Well, I guess I can let her hug me for a little longer. We stayed awkwardly like that for a while and then the bell ring.

"wait, we're already this late?" I look at my watch. We already late for the next period. And next is Hiratsuka-sensei's class. Shit!

"M-Miura! we better hurry to the class!"

I hurriedly separate myself from Miura who was going "hehe~" while burying her face on my chest. It seems that she realised what she has done and quickly stopped hugging me.

"Ah! Its Japanese Lit. after this right? We better go now, Hikio!"

"You can go first."

She replied with a short "un!" and went running. But she stopped briefly and turn to me again.

"Thank you again, Hikio. See you later!" she said with a bright smile on her face. I just nod in response.

After she's gone, I went to the wall, and slid down against it. Then, I heave a long tired sigh. Today has been a really tiring day. Maybe I'm still dreaming? Nah, clearly not. As I can still remember her body heat that she pressed against me. I may have involved myself with a troublesome girl. Well, I don't have to be worried about being caught watching her yesterday anymore.

I just sat there, relaxing while thinking about Miura. I'll just skip sensei's class today since its already late anyway.

.

.

.


End file.
